Parallels
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: What was once a normal life, changed completely with the arrival of the Full Moon. In just one second, our lives changed. We didn't had time to think or reject. We didn't had a choice. Our greatests terrors and discomforts danced in front of ours eyes waiting for us to claim them. The winds howled and moved our bodies in directions that we never thought of. What had becomed of us?


Dad was out fishing again, so I decided to enter the lake for a little bit while he was out. I always like the feeling of the water and the smell of salt on my nostrils. It all relaxed me deeply. I sat for a while on the bridge, my feet inside the water. I observed how the water came in waves before they disappeared and then appeared once more. I giggled when little fish roamed between my toes. I loved this life.

I took off my clothes, throw them over my shoulder and entered the water only in my bath suit. I shivered a little when the cold water hit my skin but after some time, it dissipated. I actually liked the cold, the heath irritated me and I can't handle it very well. I loved the ocean too much.

I felt tickling on my toes once more and I looked down to see the little fish dancing once more around my feet. I giggled again and started swimming before letting my body float on the surface so I could stare at the beautiful blue sky. The sun was shining a gold light and it gave life to the snow-white clouds that moved freely on the ocean above. It was hypnotizing. But I personally prefer the moon, the night. I actually like it because it's cold and refreshing. Now that I think about it, the full moon it's in four days. I got excited and started to swim around. A full moon is one of the best nights of the month! Dad and I always do something nice, some kind of activity and we finish swimming on the lake. A sudden happiness envelops me completely and I decided to just float over the water for what it seemed like hours.

"Hermione, come out. It's time to eat" I heard Dad's voice and opened my eyes quickly. A big smile crawled over my mouth when I saw him standing on the bridge with a net full of fish on his arms. I swim to where he was and smiled really excited.

"Dad!" He gave me a smile of his own and walked to the house.

"Let's go, I'll wait for you inside" I jumped out, grabbed my clothes and ran after him.

My name is Hermione Granger, I am fifteen years old, I live alone with my father. He says that one day he found me in front of his door with just a blanket around my body. I never met my mother. My dad is a fisher, that's enough for the both of us. I'll never give up this life.

)

My parents are funny, they really are. Their jokes know no limits. They came yesterday to my room saying that we were going on a journey…to another country. I wouldn't have got a problem with that, if it wasn't for the little tiny detail of taking a plane. They know of my fear of heights since I was little so when they asked I obviously said no to their request. And that is why I don't understand what I am doing inside a plane, a lot of feet in the sky, sweating my insides out and trembling like a leaf.

They gave me some pill to sleep but apparently, they weren't working. I looked back, searching for my parents and when I saw them, I swear I killed them with my glare. I was going through a nightmare and it totally their fault. I sat down once more and closed my eyes, trying to think of happy thoughts. I tried to ignore that I was here. Just three hours more. At that moment, the plane started to shake and I had to grip the sides of the seat with my nails, receiving a strange look of the guy sitting at my side. Well, you know what stranger? I don't care! I'm in a living nightmare; go to hell with your stares.

As if he could read my thoughts, the boy started looking out of the window, ignoring me. Good, I congratulate you. I closed my eyes once more and swallowed with difficulty. I can do this, I can. I felt my thoughts leaving my head and I felt my brain floating. I was dizzy and I knew that a headache was on its way. This is not good; I cannot go for the next three hours dizzy and with a headache. I feel sick. I bit my tongue and ran my hands through my sweaty face. It wasn't even hot but heath was all that I was feeling.

I gripped the sides of the seat once more but my left hand touched a different texture. I looked down and noticed that I actually gripped the hand of the stranger that was seated next to me. I blushed deeply and was about to let go but he gripped my hand back.

"Don't worry. You can hold my hand, I see how nervous you are" He said and smiles while gripping my hand. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't hold the hand of a total stranger but I'm about to die here, so this is the best I can do. I grabbed his hands with force and closed my eyes trying to remain calm.

My name is Terry Boot, I am fifteen years old. I live with both my parents and aunt. I've been home-schooled so do not know much about being social. My parents have money, but they don't like to go around wasting it on unnecessary things. I have phobia of heights, as you all noticed. I've always had it, since I can remember. My parents have always supported me, until this moment. Besides being my parents, they're my friends. They have my trust and I theirs. I would do anything for them.

)

"Draco, come down. Your father wants to say good-bye" That was my mother's voice coming through my bedroom's door. It was the sixth time she came saying the same. Why couldn't she just notice that I don't want to come down? I don't want to see that man's face. He was never a father to me and just because he came for a month doesn't mean he is now.

I kept reading on my bed and turned up the music on my phone. I wasn't going to move from here. One, two, three. I closed my eyes thanks to the frustration that was creeping into my skin and bones.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get down right this instant before I take down that bedroom door of yours to get you down myself!" I stayed lying down, trying to ignore her. "Draco, I'm warning you" she grumbled out.

"Mother, firstly, you cannot take down the door" I rolled my eyes while saying this. "That would be damaged to the property, it would be vandalized."

"Who says I can't? I'm a strong woman and I paid for that door. Down! The last time I say it" I ran a finger over the bridge of my nose thinking how the bloody hell I could escape this because we both know that won't be the last time she'll come to say it.

I heard her footsteps on the stairs once more and I ran to open the door before she could do so.

"There, happy now? I'm out of my comfort zone. See this? I'm walking down the stairs as you asked me to." I started to walk down without taking my eyes out of hers. My mother was still in front of my door, one hand on the doorknob, the other on her hip. She was looking at me with half a smile, trying to contain her amusement. "Now I'm touching the floorboards of the first floor. Oh God! What is that sound? But of course, that is the sound of my poor and pitiful heart breaking down because you made me go down for something without relevance. You just killed me with your acts and disrespect. Thanks Mother, I can never be happy again in my life and that's on you. You will carry that bag of guilt on your shoulders for the rest of your time on earth." I wiped the clear and false tears out of my eyes while my mother came down the stairs slowly, watching my every move and rolling her eyes.

"Drama Queen" I looked up and smiled when I saw a similar smile on her face. She helped me stand up before saying. "I doubt one of yours legs will fall off if you walk to the kitchen to say good-bye to your father. Go in there, now" My mother pushed me forward and sent a glare at her while sticking my tongue out. Then I started my walk of shame to the kitchen where my 'father' was waiting.

I don't know why he came in first place or why my mother let him stay. He abandoned us, he doesn't know a thing about us and he never was a father or a husband to this family. We're both fine without him. I want him to feel the solitude he made us feel when he left and I want him to know how happy we are when he's gone. He's just a stranger trying to get into something that he shouldn't. He doesn't have the right.

I stayed in front of the kitchen door holding my breath. I don't know why, but I was nervous. I shouldn't be. My teeth bit my lower lip when my right hand pushed the door open. I noticed my hands were shaking so I quickly draw them back to my body. I wouldn't show any type of weakness in front of this man.

He was just there, standing in front of the little kitchen window and drinking some kind of drink that I probably wouldn't like. I walked soundlessly to where he was standing. When I saw him, I had to accept one thing. This was the man that gave the seed that brought me to life. His platinum blond hair that reached his mid-back was as straight as mine. His milky but tanned skin, the form of his face and jaw, his elegant lips and grey eyes. I have all of that in common with him. I also have to admit that this man is a handsome fellow; he would have no problem taking woman and men to his bed. But it doesn't matter how much we look alike, this man is not my father.

He felt the stare that was penetrating his back and turned around, smiling at my sight.

"Draco, how are you son?" When I saw his hand move to touch my shoulder, I moved out of his reach.

"Better now that you're leaving" If I hurt him with my action and comment, he hid the fact very well and kept on smiling as if nothing happened.

"You're completely right, I am leaving. That is why I wanted to say good-bye personally and I wanted to give you a gift, too." He bent down to look for something that was hidden under the kitchen table. "I hope you like it, I thought about you when I saw. Here it is" He stood up with a triumphant smile and a box on his arms. He extended his arms to pass me the brown box.

"You thought about gifting me a box?" I raised my brow and took the box on my arms, noticing that it was a little heavy.

"Not really. What's inside the box is the real gift. Come on, open it" He said a little too excited for my taste.

I decided to humor him and open the box right after I put it on top of the kitchen table. My hands were working to help me see what was inside but when I did, my heart stopped beating and I froze.

"What happened? Don't you like it?" I turned to look at Lucius with a heated glare while walking away from that dammed box and the thing inside it. "It's just a dog, look." He took the beast out and tried to give it to me. At that point, I had trouble breathing and my hand was pressed to my chest, trying to ease my lungs and fear. "Draco?" My eyes were able to see the man and that beast getting closer to me before I collapse to the floor.

Fantastic, I just fainted.

My name is Draco Malfoy, I am fifteen years old and I live with my mother, Narcissa. There's always been the two of us since my father left years and years ago. My mother is like my sister, my best friend. She's my super hero. I have a very strong bond with her that I really appreciate. But even though I have a mother that loves me and I have almost no fear at anything, there's something that scares the wits out of me. Animals, and as we go on, you'll know why.

)

I looked out the window and smiled when my brain thought that we were almost there. This journey had been boring and atrocious to me. I felt a little tug at my arm and my head turn to look at the person that was grabbing it.

When we entered the plane, I noticed that the boy next to me was nervous. I thought he'd get over it but I was wrong. As the time flew by he grew paler, he started sweating and it seem like he was going to be sick. I've never believed that this could happen to someone; flies just bored me to death. This boy looked terrified. So, when he took my arm, I said it was arms. Helping a lost soul did not bother me.

Now he was asleep on my arm, which made me laugh. It looks like he knew how to calm down, I didn't mind. He looked so peaceful while sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake him up when the time comes. The fly attendant came by at that moment so I took the moment to ask for two cups of water. She complied and gave them to me before walking ahead once more. I showed her my gratitude with a respectful bow and placed both cup on my mini tray. I stared at the boy clinging from my arm and removed the hair from his forehead.

Before he fell asleep, I saw that his eyes were a deep, ocean blue. His hair hazelnut brown and little freckles were placed from his nose to his cheeks. He looked adorable. My face turned up when the pilot said that we would be arriving soon. When my head moved down I saw that the boy's seat was a little inclined. I moved to move it but the planed gave a little shake making my head collided with my neighbor's. I yelped when my head hit his so I placed a hand on his seat to push myself up. Since I hit him, the boy was opening his eyes and I could see that they weren't blue anymore but more like a pale green. My mouth opened in amazement.

"What are you doing?" I shook my and removed my hand from his seat before telling that we would be arriving soon. I gave him the cup of water and took mine so I could close the tray. The boy said thanks and took the cup.

"Here is hoping that you'll feel better" He gave me a shy smile and I hid a smirk. My face turned to look out the window but I drove my hand quickly to close it when I saw how close we were to some body of water. I composed myself and drank the water on my cup. My eyes saw the boy looking at me so I glance at him.

"I'm Terry, pleasure to meet you" He extended his hand at me which I gladly took.

"You can call me Blaise, the pleasure is totally mine" I tilted my head to the side and smirk when I saw an emotion in his face that it wasn't fear. Happiness.

My name is Blaise Zabini, I am fifteen years old. I would say that I am nothing special or interesting, but I am. Quite fun, too. Below all my handsome and sexy, there's a secret that I would love to hide, it just a weakness that I'd love to ignore but can't. Water. I can't stand a body of water that reached above my knees. The reason? Well, that's a story for another time.

)

Hannah do this, Hannah do that. My cousins were driving me crazy! I don't know why I offered to help them in the first place. I punched the wall and screamed. I am not a servant! I let my forehead rest on the cold tiles of the wall while breathing deeply and slowly. I got a little calmed after ten minutes so I opened my eyes, looking to the side. There it was the door that led to my Mom's bedroom. I walked that way to see if we could talk for a while, maybe talking would make me feel better. Once I was in front of the door I heard a voice and smiled brightly. Time had passed without me and my mother talking, alone. I kind of miss it.

I opened the door to my mother's bedroom and what I found was my cousin, Samuel, kissing some whore who I didn't want to know on my mother's bed. I got so heated up from anger that I grabbed a shoe from the floor and threw it at his head. Bull's eye, it satisfied my wish. He opened his eyes, and threw a deadly glare at me.

"Hannah" I smirk and crossed my arms in front of my chest waiting for him to say something more. Sam kneeled on the bed, still throwing deadly glares at my face while the girl was still lying on the bed, looking as nervous as a kitten in front of a dog. "Why did you hit me?" I gasped and hold my chest with one hand, looking totally offended.

"Me? What ever would you think _I_ would do something like that?" His face turned a shade of red thanks to his fury and he told, Cherry? Whatever, to leave. The who- _girl,_ grabbed her things with lighting speed and flew out of the door. I took three steps behind and closed the door with my foot while turning the lock with my left hand. That was the only exit of the room and once you close it, it can only be opened from the outside and with a key. A key that only my mother had and I don't know where the hell she is. But it doesn't matter; I'm not scared of Sam. This was MY mother's bedroom and he had no business being here.

"Do you know what you just did? We are both in here without an exit, aren't you scared, Hannah?" I rolled my eyes and adjusted the sleeves of my shirt before locking eyes with him.

"Am I supposed to be afraid? Sorry, never got the memo. Try owl post next time, might be quicker." I saw how his jaw clenched and felt his breath on my face when he got close. I didn't waver; I just kept looking into his eyes, never blinking. "You know that been fifteen doesn't mean that you can mess around with any whore that throws herself at your lap, even less if is on my mother's bed"

Sam punched the wall besides my face but I didn't flinched.

"You feel so wise now that you're older, don't you? This is none of your business" He spat at me before pulling my hair from behind. I bit my tongue to not make any sounds and brought my knee up to his stomach.

"It's my mother's bedroom arsehole, of course it is my business! You can do whatever the fuck you want anywhere else but don't you dare disrespect her by doing that in here!" The hate was evident in his eye, the intensity of it made me flinch on the inside but on the outside, I was a stone wall. He made a move to stand up but the sound of the door opening stopped him. My body moved forward and saw how from the opening door, my mother entered the room. I smiled the best I could and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, where were you? I searched for you." She hugged me back before realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Sam, are you okay?" He nodded dryly and stood up to leave but not before glaring me to ashes. I ignored him and brought my mother closer. "I just went out to sort some things out, forgive me for not telling you" I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm just happy that you're here, I'm going to make you tea." She kissed my forehead and walked down to the kitchen. I took everything out. I started to boil the water and open so drawers to look for the tea when three cockroaches came out of there. I screamed and the cup that was on hand shattered on the floor. Behind those three, three more came out making me jump over the kitchen table waiting for them just to go. I hugged my knees and didn't dare move until they vanished from this place. Tears slid down my face and I hid behind my knees.

' _ **Mom, please come down'**_

My name is Hannah Abbot, I am fifteen years old, and I live in my aunt and uncle's house with my mother. He moved here some six months ago because my mother was left without a job and they took our house away. I learned to live with cousins even though is damn hard, and my mother is almost all the time outside looking for a job or doing something to bring money home. I am proud to be her daughter.

I don't know how or why, but one day I woke up with a great phobia towards insects. I can't be close to them for any reason in existence, they repulse me and my mother is the only one that understands so she is the one that helps me, which I am very grateful for.

)

My eyes fluttered open and one of my hands slid across my face. My whole body ached. I sat down while stretching and I finally noticed where I fell asleep. The couch, of course everything hurt. I stood up, groaning, and walked to the bathroom, when I reached the sink I noticed that the borders of my hands where completely black. I looked up at the mirror and noticed that my face was, in some parts, black too. _Great Charlie, sleepwalking once more._ I opened the tap and splashed water on my face and hands to clean them. I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking, before I walked to the living room again. I was in my way to the kitchen but then I noticed some papers on the floor. Some papers on the floor that weren't there the night before. I kneeled down and grabbed them. There were six in total.

In the first, there was a girl with bushy brown hair, some streaks of red were in there, and brown eyes. She looked happy and young, couldn't be more than sixteen. In the second there was a boy, brown hair and blue eyes, some freckles adorned his nose and cheeks. He looked the same age of the girl. The third one was a boy, too. He had pale, blond hair up in a ponytail and still his hair reached his shoulders. His eyes were grey and he seemed if the same age. The fourth one was another boy, black, smooth hair and indigo eyes. He was dark skinned, unlike the others. He looked like a feline, like a panther. It was his look that made him look like that but there was pride inside them. Same age. The fifth was a girl, golden hair and honey eyes. Her wavy hair reached her back and gaze looked sad even though her lips were curling upward, smiling softly. She looked the same age.

I put all those papers on the floor and looked at the sixth one, gasping when I saw the drawing.

It was me. I was the one drawn on that piece of paper. My eyes widen in shock when I realized something. They were drawings. They were _my_ drawings. I bit my lower lip and stared at the papers, drawings, one more time. I groaned when I noticed something else. Names, below each one of the drawings.

Granger, Hermione

Boot, Terry

Malfoy, Draco

Zabini, Blaise

Abbot, Hannah

Weasley, Charlie

I breathed in deeply and left the papers on the floor. Maybe they didn't mean anything.

… _Maybe…_

* * *

Hello, **DM** here! I brought this ONE-SHOT in hopes that you'll like it but I really don't know how to continue it. If some great author want to adopt it, plase talk to me. What you have to know is that I made this story with opposites powers in mind. What I mean is that each of them gain some kind of powers that contradict them in some way. Like, Hermione gains the power over fire, Terry gains a flying power and like that. All of them ave to be the same age except Chalie, he is obviously older. The power that Charlie gains is hearing the wind. The wind talks to him and tells him things, that is how he drew them but since the power isn't strong, he doesn't remember.

If you have any other questions, talk to me, I'll be happy to asnwer back.

This is my first HP FanFic, so I hope I didn't sucked at it.

 **I DO NOT OWN IN ANY WAY THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J. 'S CHARACTERS.**

 **~DM~**


End file.
